Kissing the Fool
by Mapping the Soul
Summary: The Little Mermaid AU based on the prompt on tumblr by rosethespiritalchemist with some personal takes and changes. M/M relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** M/M

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairing/Relationship:** Makoto/Haruka

**Status:** Completed

**Author:** Mapping the Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** **The Little Mermaid AU** based on the prompt on tumblr by **rosethespiritalchemist** with some personal takes and changes. The links to credit are on my profile page. Thank you to **rosethespiritalchemist** for letting me work on this prompt and I hope I did it justice!

If you read, review and/or favourite, thank you!

**Kissing the Fool**

Haruka's discovery has him beaming. As soon as the Merman—a temporary name since Haruka hasn't actually had a good look at the fin yet—is free, he drags the creature as far away from the fishermen and closer to shore. He makes sure that they are still deep enough so that the Merman can stay hydrated and so that his fin is well hidden from view.

The raven doesn't feel any disinterest. He's always been a little indifferent towards anything but water. His discovery though, opens up a whole new world and has him intrigued. He questions the depth of the fishermen's net and then how high up the Merman has been swimming. However, the raven receives no answers as the Merman remains unconscious.

Haruka finds that he is content to be immersed in water and with his company. The beautiful and soft, olive green hair shines captivatingly in the afterglow of the moonlight. Without looking at his fin, the Merman can easily pass for a human. Haruka finds no reason to move as he stares at the perfected features. If there really is a world underwater, he hopes that he will be able to explore it. That is why he waits.

He keeps track of the time by stealing glances at the sun that continues to retreat. Haruka ends up soothing softly whenever the Merman whines and shivers. As the sun sinks deep into the sea, Haruka also lowers the Merman's body, hoping that the water will be enough to keep him alive. But the raven becomes so fixated, he doesn't realise that it is completely dark.

However, the Merman does not wake to give Haruka any answers. As the moon reaches its peak, the water becomes colder and the Merman stirs. But the Merman only parts his eyelids slightly—teasingly almost—to capture Haruka's attention with the light green marbles and trap him in the water with silence.

Minutes after that, the water rumbles and stirs under Haruka's feet. He's never been afraid of water, but with the new knowledge he has obtained, Haruka feels a little uneasy. Suddenly, his attention is captured by another figure that emerges from the water, slow and quiet. The raven cannot see much, but it is a pair of slightly darker green eyes that greet him. The new company does not speak, but edges a little closer while gesturing to the Merman's body.

"Is this your friend?" He asks with little hope of proper communication.

The head nods and cuts through the water. Haruka becomes stiff, his mind racing with a million questions. However, before he even notices it, both of them are gone, sinking deep into the unreachable depths of the ocean.

—

Haruka has been in the ocean every day since and he's fairly lucky that he hasn't caught a cold but it's not like he really cares at this point. Haruka just desperately wants another encounter with the unknown. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since that night. The light green eyes have become more haunting than he has thought possible. When he has time to think, the raven isn't so sure if it's just exploring the ocean water that he wants.

When the sun goes into hiding so that the moon can finally shine, Haruka is forced out of the water. He doesn't leave completely though. Haruka drapes the towel over his shoulders and keeps his feet immersed in water. And he's wishing and wishing over and over again for a chance until he is nearly nodding off.

But that's exactly when something else materializes in the water. In the dark, Haruka can only make out red eyes. He stares right at it, not breaking eye contact but is unable to speak. Haruka is stunned and then frozen when he hears a female voice echoing next to his ears.

"Go home."

_No, no, no._ Haruka's mind races as he is still unable to form the words. _I need… I still…_

A moment of silence passes by as Haruka shuffles to his knees, "What is it that you want?"

Haruka edges closer, his intent so painfully clear, it screams and screeches. The creature backs away from him to wash out the volume. She is wincing but she is also amused.

"Are you sure?" She snickers.

The raven spares no extra thoughts and nods. He desperately wants to explore that world and the costs do not matter. If it is water, Haruka is willing to accept it all.

—

Haruka wakes with a start and his head is throbbing. He feels like he's woken up in the tub again because his back hurts but it only takes a few seconds to realise that he's completely absorbed in water and not a tub that is only half filled. The panic kicks in pretty quickly and Haruka is grasping for air.

He feels a little foolish later when he realises that he doesn't seem to need it—yet. When the raven looks down at himself, he sees the fin and recognises it. It looks like the fin of a dolphin and when he wonders why he has a fin instead of his two feet Haruka is punched with the memory of his encounter with the Sea Witch.

The memory comes back in chronological order and Haruka ends up sighing. Although he has been quick to agree, after hearing the Sea Witch's request, he did take some time to think about it. In the end, the temptation was too much, even for him. However, now that he is underwater and thinking about it again, it seems quite impossible, especially since he does not even know where he is.

As Haruka observes his surroundings more closely, the list of requirements echoes like a checklist in his mind.

Firstly, the raven is not allowed to tell anyone he meets that he is originally human. Secondly, he has to marry or become engaged to a member of the Royal Family. Haruka had raised a question at that, but he couldn't eliminate that part of their agreement. The Sea Witch was insistent on it. Thirdly, his grace will be taken from him until he fulfils the requirements. The fourth is his time limit of thirty days. The last is his punishment if he cannot meet the set goals. The worst punishment is death and the best he can get is returning to land, without his grace, depending on his efforts.

Haruka does not quite understand 'grace' but it doesn't sound all that important. At this point, he does not worry too much about all of the requirements because he feels as if the Witch is being lenient. Haruka has thirty days to become engaged and it is only a member of the Royal Family. It doesn't have to be the princess and that boosts the raven's confidence.

However, all of that can wait. Haruka has a strong urge to explore and he cannot sit around to look at the walls of his little cave any longer. If it really is a dolphin fin that he possesses, the raven is sure that he will be in need of air very soon. Before he sets off, he does a quick study of his body. He has his hands and his upper body, which is resembles the Merman that he had found.

The next part is a little bit difficult and Haruka finds himself struggling. He feels odd as he lifts his body off the stone. He feels as if the proportions of his body are off. Haruka cannot find the right balance between his upper and lower body. He has to constantly remind himself that he only has one fin now so it's no longer left and then right.

Eventually he gets it right but he is still moving his arms to swim freestyle. Haruka reaches the surface in record time and even he notices, although he never times himself. But that is not important at the moment. He wants a good look at the sky so he floats at the surface and inhales the air in, one deep breath after another.

—

There are many fascinating things at the bottom of the sea but there are also some scary creatures that swim down deeper. He has seen a lot of normal fish too, without human bodies on their upper half. It only leads to questions that Haruka cannot find the answer to. He hasn't encountered a single person—Merman, like his new self and is beginning to worry about whether or not he can actually complete the task at hand.

—

Ten days in, Haruka discovers something that is close to a miracle. As he is swimming along, he hears voices and banter. There is a distinct weariness that rides in the voice which reprimands 'Nagisa-kun'. Haruka doesn't really care about why they're arguing. He's just glad that he's found those that are like him. Putting forth some courage, Haruka swims towards the two but before he even gets close, the blonde haired Merman is laughing hysterically while pointing at him.

"What's with that?" The blonde questions, "Why are you flailing your arms around like that?"

The raven shoots a glare immediately. He is not going to accept any insults thrown at his freestyle. However, the blonde doesn't notice and continues laughing until his stomach twists into knots and starts hurting.

"Sorry, sorry," he waves dismissively, "It's just—you're just like Rei-chan! There's no _grace_ at all!"

"Grace?" Haruka ends up repeating while said Rei-chan adjusts the frames of his glasses and reprimands again, "Nagisa-kun."

"What?" Nagisa blinks, innocently, "I'm only telling the truth. Rei-chan, you sucked at swimming even though you're a dolphin, just like us!"

Haruka is a little stunned and he forgets the former insult directed at his freestyle. He chooses to listen carefully instead, since it seems like Nagisa can explain to him what grace is. Now that it has been mentioned by another, it sounds important and Haruka can feel his insides churn with worry.

"What do you mean by grace?"

Both Nagisa and Rei stare at him, disbelievingly. Nagisa ends up shaking his head disapprovingly and then gliding over to drape his arm over Haruka's shoulder. He makes some gestures at Rei and the fellow dolphin nods in agreement.

"We better find a better place to talk," Nagisa suggests, "This is going to be long and difficult."

—

Haruka feels a little overwhelmed and lightheaded after being drilled with all the information. Nagisa has been very inefficient with the way he has decided to provide it, but Haruka has stayed to listen since he doesn't know when he will encounter another being like himself.

"I think I need some air," Haruka blurts out.

Nagisa and Rei raise another brow at him.

"What?"

"We don't need it," Nagisa points out—reiterating the fact that they are special beings, "So unless you just like to see the sky, it's probably best if you don't go to the surface too often."

"I like the sky," Haruka defends immediately upon remembering that he must not give himself away, "I'm going to go to the surface."

As Haruka swims towards the surface, he hears Nagisa's snicker following him. However, he doesn't brush them off, not too concerned with their presence at the moment. He just wants some air and some space to think. The task is not easy to begin with, but the raven feels like the difficulty has just increased by ten folds.

Haruka glides to the surface and allows his body to float along the surface of the water. He is content, just staying in the water and occasionally heading to the surface to stare at the sky. However, if he keeps exploring without getting to work, in another twenty days, Haruka will either die or be sent back to land depending on his efforts.

The raven has come to understand that his grace has something to do with his swimming abilities. After watching Nagisa demonstrate he feels as though he's lost something. He can still swim but it is not as smooth and no matter how many times Nagisa and Rei have tried to help, he still ends up flailing his arms out of habit.

Heaving a sigh, Haruka dives back down to find his new company. There is no way he will die like this and even if he is sent back to land, he will find a way to retrieve his grace. No matter what happens, Haruka will swim until his very last day.

"Nagisa." Haruka calls out with renewed determination.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Nagisa questions cheerily.

"Tell me more," he says, "But don't add 'chan' to my name."

—

"You're hopeless, Haru-chan!" Nagisa sighs and then corrects himself when he receives a glare, "Hm… maybe I'm a bad teacher?"

"Don't tell me you just noticed, Nagisa-kun," Rei interjects, a tone of disapproval underlining his words. However, Rei doesn't feel like Haruka is lacking any grace. In fact, his swimming is rather beautiful.

Haruka offers no input into their banter. If it really was Nagisa who has taught Rei to swim, then he will have to agree that the blonde isn't the best. However, the raven has no room for complaints. He can't really say that he isn't an incompetent swimmer because his actions currently speak louder than his words. Lately, the harder Haruka tries to prove himself, the lousier he appears to be.

"I believe we know a better teacher."

For once, Rei provides good input that doesn't include confusing numbers or theories. And for once, it seems like Nagisa didn't have an objection to Rei's suggestion.

"You're right," the blonde exclaims excitedly, "We do! He's a little hard to get though…"

Although Haruka's expression does not change, Nagisa takes the minor shift in his posture as a positive and glides right in front of him with the brightest smile yet. It is overwhelming but Haruka maintains his composure as always.

"He'll be a great teacher for you, Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheers, "The Killer Whale!"

Haruka finds himself shuddering involuntarily. Is a Killer Whale really going to be the best teacher?

—

At their agreed meeting place, Rei shows up first. He attempts to explain to Haruka that the being that they are waiting for is probably not best described as a Killer Whale. Rei calls him an Orca but even then, Rei feels like it isn't fitting for the personality that the Orca has. However, even Rei realises that his input may be inaccurate because he doesn't know everything about the Orca that they are waiting for.

"Hm," the raven murmurs to pretend that he is thinking about what Rei is saying.

His mind is occupied with other thoughts though. He thinks about the Royal Family and how he can encounter them. He has a little less than twenty days left but the only special sea beings that surround him are Nagisa and Rei. However, the raven's thoughts do not run very far from his new mentor. Shortly after he drifts off, Nagisa can be heard.

"It'll be fine," Nagisa says, energetically.

"What's fine?" Haruka perks up at the new voice, not understanding how it can be so gentle even when scolding, "You told him that I'm a Killer Whale! How is anyone going to be at ease after hearing that?"

"But Mako-chan, you're kind and gentle!"

"Ah, they're here," Rei announces as he moves from the rock that he has been residing, "This way, Haruka-san."

The raven nods and follows but with little enthusiasm. The four of them gather and exchange greetings with Nagisa acting as the mediator. He is the perfect fit for the role but Haruka doesn't need it. As soon as he got close enough to see, he realises that he knows those lovely green marbles. At that very moment, Haruka loses all thoughts of disinterest. Haruka knows that during his exploration of the sea, he had instinctively been searching for those eyes.

"I hope you haven't taken what Nagisa has said to heart," the Orca states with an awkward chuckle, while ruffling his hair, "Just call me Makoto."

And then it's not just his eyes anymore. Haruka is easily taken by that smile as he repeats, "Makoto."

The two of them fall into a simple cycle and like that, Nagisa and Rei are ignored. Rei drags the blonde away before he can pout about the obvious difference in treatment. Haruka and Makoto continue to replicate the little game. The dolphin repeats Makoto's name in the same fascinated tone and that just makes Makoto smile wider.

"But…" Makoto finally interrupts, "What should I call you?"

The raven pauses and turns his attention away from their little game, "Haruka."

Makoto tests waters, "Haru-chan?"

Makoto shows Haruka an eye smile and it seems that Rei may be right about the Orca. He doesn't sound or look like danger. However, Haruka can see a little bit of Nagisa in him, especially when he tacks on the 'chan' to his name. Surprisingly it does not bother him as much but for consistency, Haruka reiterates the words that he has said to Nagisa.

"Don't add 'chan' to my name."

Makoto complies easily with another chuckle, "Then is Haru okay?"

Haruka offers no protest and Makoto takes that as an affirmative. He smiles at Haruka again and his eyes shine. It is as captivating as Haruka remembers the first time and all the questions that he wants to ask come flooding back. However, before he blurts them out, there is a reminder in the back of his mind that he must keep his identity hidden. He feels a little irritated but Makoto seems to be able to wash all of it away easily by offering to help solve the problem.

"Nagisa told me that you're lacking grace," Makoto states to confirm.

The raven nods cautiously.

"Mm…" Makoto muses, "It's a rare case, kind of like Rei, but we can work on it."

Makoto smiles and gently puts forth some suggestions for their lessons. Haruka nods along, half listening and half not. Even if he picks up on it, the Orca does not complain. The lessons are easy and Makoto is happy to just play instead of teach. It is clear that the dolphin has a competent swimmer with a style of his own.

"Nagisa was probably just teasing you," he points out, "It isn't as bad as he's said."

Haruka whips around immediately, eyes staring deeply into Makoto's as he waits for the Orca to reiterate what he has just said. As if reading the raven's mind, Makoto repeats his words with a wider smile to reassure Haruka that he is telling the truth. With that, the two of them start again, gliding in water and just having fun rather than giving and following instructions.

Their session comes to a halt when a shy voice reaches their ears. It is quiet and gentle, resembling Makoto's. The Orca smiles again, redirecting his attention to the smaller voice and beckoning her to come over. When she appears from behind the rock, Haruka holds his poker face in place. The little one with green eyes is startled as she parts her lips.

"You are…" she starts but Makoto interrupts her.

"I almost forgot," the Orca says lightly, "But I think we're good for today, right, Haru?"

Haruka nods hoping that Makoto will take her away. At the moment, there is nothing more important than protecting his identity. To top it off, the young one looks very uncomfortable being here. Although she's no longer hiding behind the rock, she is clinging onto Makoto and only poking her head out from behind him.

"Onii-chan," she whispers with a tug, "Our parents are waiting."

The Orca turns to the raven and smiles.

"I'll come again, okay?" Makoto promises and ruffles Haruka's hair. He grins at the sparkle that crosses Haruka's blue hues before he takes his leave. "See you, Haru."

—

Shortly after developing a routine with Makoto, the Royal Family does not matter. It is not as if Haruka has forgotten but he likes to put it out of his mind when he is with the Orca. However, as a consequence, when he is alone, the sun has set and there is hardly any light left. Without the light, those that he is looking for do not appear. Instead, creatures that Haruka has never seen before take over the sea.

Sometimes, Nagisa and Rei will join them and those two tend to stay while Makoto always, mysteriously disappears before dawn. Ever since the first encounter though, Haruka has never seen Makoto's little sister come in search of him. In return, the raven does not bring the topic up, worried that if he pries into the issue, the truth will come out sooner than necessary.

As such, the routine repeats and Makoto is saying his goodbye as usual. He flashes a smile at the trio and waves softly before gliding off on his own. With this goodbye though, Haruka feels a little irritated that this may be the last. All of his new friends have commented on how there is probably nothing else to be taught. After all the painstaking lessons to remove the habit of flailing his arms, Haruka has conditioned himself to just glide through the water instead of swimming like when he had been human.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," Nagisa calls to draw his attention, "Are you okay? You're spacing out again."

"I'm fine," the raven replies in a calm manner, slow and steady.

But at this rate, he is in need of time.

—

"Haru," Makoto asks just once, "Don't you wish to go home?"

If Haruka doesn't know Makoto any better, he would have panicked. But he does and he knows that Makoto means no harm in the question. The Orca just wants to know if Haruka will ever leave this foreign part of the sea and find his way home—wherever that is. The kind and gentle Makoto has never suspected a thing.

Haruka allows his body to float along the surface of the sea without direction. He's certain that they're nowhere near land and that there are no ships nearby. There's no need to worry about getting caught in a net—not that Makoto will be foolish enough to let it happen twice.

While floating along freely, Haruka muses over Makoto's question. There isn't a need to lie about the matter. If he can, the raven would like to stay within the water. After meeting Makoto, Haruka has found more than one reason to stay. However, he waits a few minutes before answering.

Once he feels that he's stalled enough, Haruka dives back down and shakes his head saying, "No."

"I see," Makoto whispers with content.

Haruka can hear the smile and that's enough.

—

Accident or not, Makoto kisses him first. It is chaste but it is enough to start a flame.

The Orca doesn't apologise and although Haruka doesn't say it, he is glad that no such words escape Makoto's throat. Things between them become a little bit awkward, but it's more like the embarrassment after the act rather than an unrepairable one.

"W-well then, goodnight," Makoto offers his well wishes with a stutter but he is gentle, as always, "I'll see you tomorrow, Haru."

The raven nods slowly without words, desperate to hide how Makoto always manages to make his heart beat.

—

The Sea Witch does not personally visit, but there is a taunting message left on the wall of his cave when Haruka returns home. The pent up frustration leaves Haruka in tears. To top up the fact that he has given up on success, he isn't sure how to tell Makoto about his dilemma. The raven doesn't know what he should say or how to say it right. To be precise, nothing is right about the situation that he has gotten himself into.

There doesn't seem to be a right choice. He isn't sure what will change if he says what he has to. The possibility that his words may hurt Makoto makes Haruka hesitate. If anything, he wants to avoid that at all costs. Conflicted, Haruka loses sleep that night and wakes up with eyes tinted in red. He ends up avoiding contact with Makoto for the next three days.

—

It's not just Nagisa and Rei who notices. The whole sea probably knows.

After that first kiss, Makoto continues to smoother Haruka in his affection. The next is his forehead, his eyelids, the bridge of his nose and then finally, his cheeks. Haruka has no protests, knowing fairly well that he loves the way that Makoto adores him.

"It's not fair!" Nagisa complains, "Mako-chan never treats us like that!"

Haruka's body stiffens but he does not say a word. Rei does not react either. All that Nagisa wants is to make things awkward for his entertainment. It's not like Haruka cares about the blonde's complaint anyway—all the better actually. Ever since their first kiss, any motivation that Haruka has for finding someone to wed has vanished. So for a little while longer, Haruka wants Makoto to himself.

—

"Would you like to come to the Ball with me?" Makoto questions while he ruffles Haruka's silky raven hair.

Haruka pulls away and stares blankly, leaving the Orca to panic. "You mean… the Royal Ball?"

Nagisa and Rei have been babbling about it.

"Ah, Nagisa and Rei will be there as well," Makoto tacts on with a smile, "But if you don't want to go, that's fine too."

Another drawn out silence drifts between them before Haruka smiles in agreement, "I'll go."

If there's anything that he wants to see before his time is up, it is a happily dancing Makoto. The Orca engulfs Haruka in a warm hug, a content smile waltzing on his lips.

—

It's his last day but neither Nagisa nor Rei leave him alone. They arrive at his cave a little after noon to tell him that he should be getting ready or they'll be late. The raven does not even bother objecting, busy fighting the throbbing in his head. Besides, there is no use arguing against Nagisa, especially when Rei will not help.

"C'mon Haru-chan," Nagisa nags, "Today is important! Mako-chan probably wants to introduce you to his family."

The raven doesn't hear Nagisa. He has become quite good at selectively hearing what the blonde has to say.

"Okay, okay," Haruka gives in.

He glides out of his hiding spot and shows a blank expression to his guests. For the rest of the time he has left, Nagisa is still nagging and Rei is doing a countdown. He recites something about the current and how it will affect their travels. Neither the raven nor the blonde are listening but Rei goes about his calculations as usual.

"Check," the blonde ticks off whatever else is on his list, "Okay, let's go!"

"You say that now," Rei complains, "I told you that the current is slower today. We should have left earlier."

"It'll be fine!" Nagisa replies as he drags his fellow dolphins along, "Mako-chan won't be angry if we're late!"

As if it is routine, Nagisa is consoling Rei, who is even more upset when they arrive. He mutters something about Nagisa always ruining his calculations but he is pleased that they are on time. Haruka is overwhelmed by the number of special beings that are around tonight. It is the perfect chance to just steal someone's heart away, but the only one that Haruka wants is Makoto's.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Nagisa murmurs, taken by the sight the only appears once a year, "Ne, Haru-chan?"

Although he sees the blonde's lips move, Haruka cannot hear him. Instead, the throbbing becomes worse and there is a distinct ticking of a clock that only becomes louder next to his ears. Haruka takes it as a warning and his eyes dart around immediately in search of the kind and gentle Orca. However, the throbbing head doesn't make it easy. His vision is blurred and the ringing becomes a high pitched squeak.

"Hey…" Haruka says in a weak voice, "Do you see Makoto?"

Even if the raven doesn't have time to see Makoto dance, he still has something that he must say.

"Makoto-san?" Rei asks to confirm, "He is…"

"There!" Nagisa exclaims to complete the sentence and then proceeds to wave frantically once he has the Orca's attention, "Mako-chan! Over here!"

Haruka straightens out his posture to greet the oncoming Orca. Makoto comes with a smile, his voice warm and soft as he welcomes them. He exchanges a few words with Rei and Nagisa while Haruka remains out of view. His head his still throbbing but somehow, he has managed to hold his gaze so that the blur isn't as bad.

"Haru-chan is looking for you!" Nagisa informs.

"Is he?" Makoto questions to be polite and then excuses himself from the two and glides across the water towards Haruka. The Orca turns to him, gentle smile gracing his features as usual, "What's wrong, Haru?"

He's not sure how much time he has left now but he cannot keep stalling. Haruka wraps his fingers around Makoto's wrist and hangs his head on Makoto's shoulder. The Orca continues to smile, wondering what has caused the raven to act so cute. However, before the question slips through his throat, Haruka tightens his grip on Makoto's wrists and the trembling becomes worse.

Makoto probes gently, "Haru? Are you feeling sick?"

Haruka shakes his head and Makoto waits patiently.

"—you," Haruka confesses in his urgency. "I love you, Makoto."

Makoto feels as though he hadn't heard the raven at all. Never has Haruka's voice been so small and quiet. In the split second that Makoto hesitates, Haruka withdraws his hand and slips away. If not for the warm teardrops that fell upon his fingers, the Orca would have stayed frozen in his spot.

"Haru!" The Orca calls out as he glides across the water at full speed.

The party doesn't matter to Makoto—it never has. To be accurate, since the first time he laid eyes on Haruka, nothing else has really mattered. He only wants to be with the raven and he will take all the chances that come by. It has been a hard journey and Makoto will not allow their efforts to go to waste.

Makoto calls out to the raven desperately, "Haru!"

He barely catches onto Haruka's wrist but once he has gotten a good grip, Makoto pulls so that the raven cannot swim any further. The tears that have filled Haruka's eyes threaten to fall and the sight is heartbreaking. Turning his usual smile upside down, Makoto brushes his fingers across the raven's cheeks and leans in to kiss the tears away.

"I should have been the one to tell you first," Makoto apologises while caressing the dolphin.

The ringing next to the raven's ear fades out and all he can hear is Makoto. A pout graces Haruka's cheeks as Makoto leans in closer and smiles at him. The warm smile breaks the ice and Haruka's frown straightens out as he allows Makoto to nudge closer to him. Makoto chuckles and places a light peck on Haruka's lips.

"I love you," he whispers softly, drawing closer and then repeating, "I love you."

Haruka nuzzles closer, not caring about anything else at this point. Even if there's only a few seconds left, he just wants to be with Makoto. He leans into Makoto's gentle kiss and wishes that the moment will never ever end. There probably isn't any time left but Haruka knows that he will be okay with whatever that happens next.

"Haru… Haru…" Makoto whispers softly, planting butterfly kisses across Haruka's cheek.

"Makoto… I—" _don't know how long I have left._

"Shh," Makoto soothes, stroking the dolphin's back. "It'll be okay."

Haruka says nothing as he allows himself to be drowned within Makoto's affection. But he does wonder if he can be selfish one last time. Makoto breaks the gentle kisses, but he lifts the raven up and keeps his forehead pressed against Haruka's. His smile is unmatched as he wraps his arms around Haruka and whispers ever so softly, ever so gently, "Will you marry me?"

The raven sniffs while Makoto brushes his tears away, "Even if it'll only last another second?"

"Even if it is only for a second, I still want to be bound by you," the Orca replies, unfazed, "So, will you marry me?"

The raven doesn't need any more time to think. This time around, it is all about Makoto. Even if it'll only last a second, Haruka smiles into the corner of Makoto's lips and whispers a soft 'yes'. If the whole ocean knows that Makoto adores Haruka, they should also know that for Makoto, Haruka has fallen sea deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake**

Nothing happens. In fact, Haruka feels rather refreshed and the missing grace seems to have returned. Over Makoto's shoulders, Haruka spots the dark red hair and matching red eyes. Seconds after their eyes met she raises her hand high in the air and waves at him energetically. And then she giggles, which throws Haruka off completely because he recognises that laugh.

"Makoto," Haruka says, slow and steady, "Who's that? She looks like the Sea Witch that I met."

Makoto stiffens slightly and does not answer. Haruka parts his lips to question again, but Nagisa swims over towards them, an innocent expression plastered across his face. Rei is shaking his head and Makoto still does not move.

"Oh? He hasn't told you yet?" Nagisa teases, "That's the Kingdom's Wish Granting Mermaid and Mako-chan's close friend, Gou-chan."

"Is that so, Makoto?" Haruka murmurs softly, nails digging deep into Makoto's shoulders.

Sensing danger, Nagisa drifts away, a playful grin painted on his lips, "Didn't I tell you from the beginning that Mako-chan is a Killer Whale?"

_Fin._

* * *

Because Mako-chan should fight for his man and Gou-chan is one of us. And I... wanted to troll? Just kidding. It was always going to end up this way. On a more serious note, hopefully they weren't too OOC. And Nagisa and Rei are dolphins because I can't imagine penguins and other sea creatures with human heads... sorry ;_;


End file.
